Arigatou Kagamicchi
by RinRin NaRin desu
Summary: Dia harus berterima kasih kepada tuan pemadam kebakaran itu. Berkatnya dia tak jadi mengakhiri hidupnya gara-gara melihat kekasihnya bersama orang lain. Berkatnya pula dia jadi mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih bahagia. KagaKi! Warning inside!


**Arigatou, Kagamicchi**

**Disclamer:**** Kuroko no Basket belong to**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi****, story belong to Me**

**Genre : romance**** (maybe)**

**Warning : BL! ****Boyslove! Menjauh bagi yang alergi! Typo, OOC (gomen), alur kecepetan, bantak yang nggak jelas, abal, dll.**

**A/N : ****hola readers-tachi saya datang lagi! XD Disini saya bawa pasangan baru (lagi) :3**

**Pair : ****KagaKi**

**Summary : ****Dia harus berterima kasih kepada tuan pemadam kebaran itu. Berkatnya dia tak jadi mengakhiri hidupnya gara-gara melihat kekasihnya bersama orang lain. Berkatnya pula dia jadi mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih bahagia.**

**Semboyan saya~**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

"Daiki-ih mmmhhh~."

"Kau sangat manis."

"_Ya-yame-te-ngh_~"

"_Nande_?"

"Hosh...hosh...aku...tak ingin ada taungh~ cu-cukup!"

"Tak ada orang disin_"

**BRAK**

"A-aomi-mine-cchi." Mata coklat itu berkaca-kaca melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Dia tak percaya dengan hasil visual yang ia lihat dari matanya.

Dua orang tak tahu diri melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di ruang _make up_ artis.

"Kise!" si biru tersentak, posisinya menjadi tegak tak menindih pemuda merah dibawahnya lagi.

"_Doushite_!" surai si pirang naik satu oktaf. Si biru diam seribu bahasa. Hening. Si pirang menunduk dalam."Maaf mengganggu." Dengan langkah cepat dia keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tak mengejarnya Daiki?"

"Itu akan sia-sia saja. Lebih baik aku putus saja dengannya dan menjalin hubungan serius denganmu, Sei. Lagipula aku tak tertarik dengan anak kecil."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Kise memutuskan untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari orang yang notabene kekasihnya itu. Dia ingin mengakhiri hidupnya, sepertinya itu lebih baik daripada hatinya sakit seperti ini.

.

.

.

Minggu pukul 11.00 p.m.

Kerumunan itu bertambah banyak. Berbagai teriakan histeris melengking menambah kesan ramai malam itu.

"Itu Kise Ryouta! Apa yang dia lakukan berdiri di tiang pembatas _Tower_ seperti itu!"

"Ryouta-_kun_ jangan lakukan itu!"

"Ryouta-_kun_!"

"Anak muda jangan bertindak gegabah!"

"Tolong siapapun selamatkan dia!"

_**Wiuw wiuw wiuw**_

"Semua minggir! Beri jalan untuk mobil pemadam kebakaran!"

Kerumunan itu patuh. Mobil merah besar menerobos kerumunan.

"Kapten, kita tak bisa menggunakan tangganya, objek terlalu jauh!"

"Sial! Pikirkan cara lain!" sang ketua mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan kasar.

"Kapten, biar aku saja! Aku akan memanjat _tower_ itu."

"Terlalu bahaya Kagami!"

"Ini adalah konsekuensi pekerjaan!"

.

.

.

Penyelamatan seorang model bernama Kise Ryouta berlangsung dramatis. Sang model remaja mengalami shock berat. Saat seorang pemadam kebakaran menyelamatkannya, tubuh remaja pirang itu bergetar hebat. Sang pemadam kebakaran berada dihadapannya, tanpa basa basi model remaja itu menghamburkan sebuah pelukan. Dia terisak.

"_Hiks_..._hiks_...ao...minecchi..._hiks_ ja...jahat..._hiks_."

Si pemadam kebakaran mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Tapi dia tak ada hak mengetahuinya lebih lanjut.

"Tenanglah kau aman." Surai pirang itu diusap lembut sang pemadam kebakaran.

Berita tentang usaha bunuh diri Kise Ryouta menjadi _trending topic_ hingga sekarang, dua hari semenjak kejadian. Sang model terus diinterogasi para rekan media. Dengan diwakili juru bicaranya, yang mengatakan bahwa usaha bunuh diri itu tidaklah benar. Hanya tindak iseng anak muda.

Semenjak kejadian itu sang model terpaksa menghindari para media. Cuti dari agenda pekerjaannya untuk waktu yang belum ditentukan. Memulihkan keadaan psikisnya begitulah ungkap si manager.

.

.

.

Si manik _almond_ memandang sendu pemandangan diluar apartemennya. Dia bosan dengan berita gosip yang terus diulang-ulang tentang tindakan cerobohnya dua hari yang lalu. Dua hari sudah orang itu juga tak menghubunginya. Status hubungannya 'pun tak jelas. Tapi Kise tak peduli, Kise sudah menganggap dia dan orang itu sudah tak mempunyai ikatan apapun.

Jengah dengan keadaan apartemennya si pirang memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. Menikmati suasana sore di kota tempatnya tinggal.

Ngomong-ngomong Kise ingin bertemu dengan orang yang menyelamatkannya malam itu. Tapi Kise tak ingat wajahnya karena gelapnya malam. Orang itu benar-benar baik, bahkan belaian tangan di rambutnya masih samar terasa.

Semoga dia bisa bertemu dengan pahlawannya lagi. Ya semoga.

**Tap tap tap**

**PIIMMM**

"AWAS!" Kise membulatkan matanya. Dihadapannya tengah melaju mobil pemadam kebakaran. Mobil itu semakin dekat tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Bagaimana ini? Sedepresinya dia, dia tak mau mengakhiri hidupnya secepat ini.

_**Ckiiiittt**_

Suara rem dan roda yang beradu dengan aspal membuat suasana di jalan itu menjadi tegang.

Telat menginjak rem beberapa detik saja mungkin mobil bernuansa merah itu akan menabrak remaja yang masih berdiam diri di tengah jalan. Jarak mobil dan tubuh ramping itu tak kurang dari tiga meter. Nyaris.

Petugas pemadam kebakaran yang berada didalam mobil berhamburan keluar.

"Kau tidak apa_"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau berdiri ditengah jalan seperti itu! Kalau mau mati jangan sangkut pautkan dengan kami!" seseorang menghampiri remaja itu dan memarahinya.

"Maaf." Ujar Kise pelan.

"Hoi _Baka_gami jangan membentaknya seperti itu."

"Tapi Kiyoshi-senpai, dia terlalu ceroboh!"

"Bagaimanapun juga dia pasti punya alasan tersendiri_ah bukankah kau pemuda nekat yang waktu itu berada di _Tower_?"

Kise yang semula menunduk kini mendongak perlahan. Menatap pemadam kebakaran berambut coklat yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya."Mungkin kau tak ingat dengan kami kau sangat ketakutan waktu itu hahaha."

Kse masih mempertahankan senyum canggungnya."Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami, kebetulan kami sedang senggang."

.

.

.

"Jadi kau seorang model remaja? Wah pantas saja wajahmu memenuhi televisi khususnya berita gosip selama beberapa hari hahaha." Kise hanya mengangguk, dia terlalu malu dengan tindakan bodohnya itu.

"Aku tak peduli, mau kau model, artis, anak raja sekalipun tetap saja tindakanmu malam itu tidak dapat dimaafkan." Cibir seseorang yang sepertinya anggota paling muda diantara para pemadam kebakaran yang lainnya.

"Kagami jaga bicaramu, Kise-_kun_ tolong maklumi dia ya, ngomong-ngomong dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanmu malam itu."

Benarkah? Kise memasang raut tak percaya.

_Blush_

Muka orang yang dipanggil Kagami merah seperti rambutnya sendiri."Kiyoshi-senpai!"

"Aku juga masih ingat, kau tak mau melepas pelukanmu dari Kagami." Tawa Kiyoshi meledak saat muka kedua kaula muda itu merona hebat."Dan Kagami dengan sabar membisikimu kata-kata penenang."

"Kiyoshi berhenti membuat mereka malu." Seseorang datang dari arah ruangan yang sepertinya adalah dapur.

"Aku hanya memberitahu pada Kise-_kun_ kalau Kagami itu baik dan tak sesangar tampangnya, bukan begitu Kagami hahaha." Tawa itu kembali meledak, sementara si pria berambut hitam berkacamata itu hanya memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia lelah menghadapi orang murah tawa itu.

"Coklat hangat." Si megane meletakkan secangkir coklat yang masih mengepul.

"Terima kasih...emmm."

"Panggil aku Hyuuga." Orang bernama Hyuuga itu ikut mendudukan diri di sofa.

Televisi yang sedari tadi menampilkan berbagai macam iklan kini menjadi tayangan infotaiment dengan pembawa acara seorang wanita berambut pink.

Kise yang awalnya tak tertarik dengan apa yang diberitakan, sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang didepannya yang tengah bercengkrama. Hingga sebuah nama yang disebut oleh sang pembawa acara membuat perhatiannya terpusat pada berita.

_/Setting berganti menjadi tempat outdoor. Dengan latar belakang sebuah kolam renang. Didalam frame hanya terdapat dua orang yang terlihat sedang mengumbar kemesraan. Menebar senyum sambil menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan sang reporter._

"_Ya, kami akan melanjutkan hubungan ini lebih serius lagi."_

"_Mungkin kami akan menggelar pernikahan di luar negeri, bukan begitu Daiki?"_

"_Tentu saja." Sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening pemuda mungil berambut merah yang duduk berdampingan dengan pemuda berambut biru./_

"Cih, mereka dengan percaya dirinya mengumbar percintaan sesama jenis di publik. Dunia sudah gila!" protes Hyuuga, matanya terfokus di layar TV.

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa itu 'kan hak mereka Hyuuga, kau jangan protes seperti itu." Kiyoshi berkomentar.

"Mereka hanya mencari sensasi agar semakin terkenal saja!" entah kenapa Hyuuga yang emosi disini, padahal Kise lah yang seharusnya mengeluarkan seribu satu wujud kekesalan.

Mereka berdua masih ribut, saling menangguhkan argumen mereka. Sementara si pirang hanya menunduk, takut jika dia menampakkan wajahnya air matanya akan keluar.

Si merah memperhatikannya lekat. Gelagat si pirang membuatnya curiga."_Senpai_, boleh aku mengantarnya pulang?" kedua mahkluk hitam dan coklat itu mendongak saat Kagami berdiri dan menarik tangan Kise.

"Boleh saja."

.

.

.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan orang di TV tadi?" di perjalanan Kagami langsung mengajukan yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kise tau maksud tapi dia pura-pura tidak tahu. Lagipula apa untungnya menceritakan hidupnya pada orang asing. Meskipun orang asing inilah yang menyelamatkannya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kau ada apa-apa dengan salah satu dari artis homo tadi."

"A_" Kagami memotong kalimatnya.

"Kita cari tempat duduk dulu."

Kagami menarik tangannya. Mereka berjalan menuju taman kota yang posisinya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak tadi.

.

.

.

"Jangan menahan air matamu." Kise menunduk semakin dalam. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu apa masalahmu, tapi aku tak bisa langsung menyimpulkannya." Kise mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah, saat aku menyelamatkanmu malam itu kau menyebutkan nama seseorang, dan aku baru menyadarinya kalau orang itu artis yang ada di TV tadi. Kau seorang model jadi aku semakin yakin orang yang kau maksud adalah orang yang tadi. Aku benar?"

Kise mengangguk pelan walau enggan.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?"

"Aku tak ingin membahasnya." Gumam Kise.

"Biar aku tebak, kalian terlibat cinta segitiga?" tebakan Kagami tepat!."Jadi benar? Kau mencintai siapa? Kau masih enam belas tahun masih bocah dan kau sudah cinta-cintaan? Apa kau tak dimarahi orang tuamu?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali huh? Kau seperti bibi-bibi tukang gosip!"

"Bukan begitu aho! Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Jadi kau sangat ingin membantuku?" Kagami mengangguk."Jadi pacarku kalau begitu." Kagami membeku ditempat.

"Maaf?"

"Hahaha aku bercanda Kagamicchi." Kise tertawa, dan itu terlihat indah bagi Kagami.

"Hei tunggu, kenapa namaku jadi aneh! Jangan seenaknya merubah nama orang aho!"

"Itu panggilan sayangku untuk Kagamicchi, oh iya terima kasih ya telah menyelamatkanku malam itu."

**Cup**

Kecupan manis mendarat dipipi kanan Kagami.

.

.

.

**Omake**

"Kagamicchi! Lihat nilaiku, aku lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan baik, bukan?"

"Kerja bagus, kau mau ku traktir?" Kise mengangguk semangat.

"Terima kasih Kagamicchi atas saranmu dulu." Kise tersenyum cerah."Berkat Kagamicchi juga aku bisa fokus dengan cita-citaku yang ingin menjadi pilot." Kagami memberi senyum terbaiknya. Diacaknya surai kuning itu gemas.

"Kagamicchi." Kise berhenti berjalan.

Kagami ikut berhenti."Ada apa?"

"Kagamicchi belum berminat menikah umur sekarang 'kan?"

Kagami menatapnya bingung.

"Kagamicchi mau menungguku sampai usiaku cukup untuk menikah,tidak?" Wajah Kagami merona.

"Kau bicara apa Kise?"

"Aku ingin menjadi istri Kagamicchi!" Kagami tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Mahkluk kuning ini, sebenarnya apa maksudnya?

"Kise kau sudah berumur delapan belas tahun, jangan bicara seperti anak kecil begitu."

Kise tak menanggapi perkataan Kagami."Bersama dengan Kagamicchi selama dua tahun terakhir membuatku menyukai ah tidak sangat mencintai Kagamicchi. Meskipun umur kita terpaut tujuh tahun itu tak menghalangi perasaanku."

"Kise, aku..." Kagami gugup.

"Ah tidak jangan beri aku jawabannya sekarang, aku belum cukup umur setidaknya biarkan umurku bertambah empat tahun dulu, ne!"

**Cup**

Kagami mencium bibir merah Kise."Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun."

**The End**

**Selesai XDDD *keliling kampung* benar2 diluar perkiraan baru tadi pagi saya pengen buat KagaKi e ternyata udah jadi aja ini ficny XD**

**Semoga menghibur, mohon kerjasamanya readers-tachi u.u**

**RRNRd**


End file.
